The Twins That Lived
by honeybee21799
Summary: When Harry was hit with the killing curse, so was his sister, now their being raised by the Akatsuki how will this change their fate.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea popped up at random when I was reading the Hunger Games. And they have a seventeen year old sister because I thought Lilly and James were 36 when they died. **

**Warnings: Character death later, Manipulative Dumbledore, but not evil. Dark Harry, but not evil. AU, and Harry will have a twin sister and an older sister. **

It was a dark and rainy night as Albus Dumbledore walked in the woods. He was carrying two bundles of blankets in his arms. He found a relatively dry patch of grass under a tree and left the bundles there. He took out a letter and put it in the boys blanket as he smiled at them. He remembered the prophesy. He knew that Snape had only herd part of the prophesy, the part about Harry being the one to defeat Voldamort. The other parts were about the girl, how she as well was destined for greatness, and how Harry could go to the dark side if he didn't have proper guidance. Albus looked back at the bundles getting ready to disappear. He couldn't allow them to grow up around people who knew their names and what they had done. They would become to strong, He had to have them under his control. Maybe if they grew up around ninja then they would learn fierce loyalty, and find him as a grandfather, or someone that they could trust.

His first choice had been their aunt. But the woman straight up refused. His only other option was to leave them in the world of ninja.

Not many people in the world of ninja knew about the other world that existed far away from them. Only the village leaders and elders had any clue that there was such a thing as magic.

He knew how blood thirsty and violent people in this world were so, in hopes that they wouldn't kill them, he put the prophesy inside of the letter he left with little Harry. He took one final look at them before turning away and saying "Good luck, Harry and Hailey Potter." He vanished without a trace leavening the two people who were hiding in the bushes stunned.

-Some place before Albus showed up-

Two ninja walked side by side coming back home after a long and tiring mission. Pain had sent them out to assassinate a man who had information on the Akatsuki. They had done their job, or rather Kisame had done their job, perfectly. Itachi didn't like to kill, unless he absolutely had to.

They were walking when they felt a presence they had never felt before. They ran to it hoping to apprehend the intruder. They managed to catch a gimps of an old man turning towards two children and then disappearing with a small 'pop.'

They had never seen something like that. Yes the had seen the transportation Jutsu, but that took chakra. But that old man didn't use any. They rushed out to look at the two children who were asleep.

One was a little boy with jet black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his head. The other was a girl who also had jet black hair and a lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

Itachi looked at them with sadness in his eyes. His partner didn't see that, and that was a good thing. He felt so sorry for the poor abandoned children. He wondered where their parents were and who that old man was. He suddenly felt anger at whoever's idea this was. How could someone abandon two babies on a cold and rainy night. If you were that determined to kill them, why not just throw them off a cliff.

He looked down into their eyes, whose eyes reminded him so much of Sasuke's. They were filled with innocence, not yet knowing the cruelty of the world. That's what hit home for him. He would never be able to leave them out here, he would never forgive himself.

He almost wanted to laugh. Not even three weeks ago he slaughtered his entire clan. He had been ordered to do it, yes, but he had still done it. Well, almost, he just couldn't bring himself to kill Sasuke. The love he had for his little brother was stronger then any love he had felt for anyone else.

He started to wonder why he felt this way towards these children. It couldn't have just been that they were as innocent as Sasuke, could it? No, it had to have been something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on. They radiated some kind of strange power. It was comforting, yet intimidating at the same time. The question was whether or not to bring them to Pain, and Madara. To curse the small bundles like that. He thought it over for a while before….

It was decided. Itachi picked them up handing the boy to his companion, "We need to take them to leader-sama, now." He walked away not waiting for a reply. The taller man looked at him strangely. "Itachi, are you sure, it might be a trap." The younger one said nothing and fallowed.

They ran to the base and into their leader's office to tell him what they saw. "Well then leave, and let me see them!" The leader yelled. Itachi handed over the girl and Kisame the boy, just then a small letter fell out and Pain grabbed it. "OUT!" he screamed at them. They left in a hurry (even if Itachi was too proud to admit it he was scared.)

Pain handed the boy to the new occupant in the room. "What do you think, Madara?"

He thought looking at the small sleeping child in his arms before answering. "It depends on what that letter has to say, open it and read it." Pain nodded and did as asked:

'**To whom this may concern, **

**My name is Albus Dumbledore, and if you are reading this you have found the young children. The boys name is Harry and the girls name it Hailey. These children's birth was preordained. You see there was a prophesy written about them and it goes: **

"**Two twins will be born **

**Two twins who fate will use as pawns **

**They shall fight against each other to the end **

**The one who will be a servant to the Dark Lord comes**

**Born to whom have thrice defied him **

**Born as the seventh month dies**

**He shall mark her as his equal but she will have power he knows not **

**The one to be the Dark Lord's right hand approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have powers that the dark lord knows not. **

**Or maybe….**

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either one must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" **

**You see this prophesy means the fate of the entire world. These children must be brought up the right way. **

**-AD" **

Pain looked at Madara in anticipation. "We'll keep them." He finally said. "Raise them loyal to our organization." Pain nodded looking at his as he cradled the small boy. "What shall we tell the others?" He asked. Madara laughed at him. "That you found them of value and that we're keeping them." The man handed the girl back to the other man and went to tell the others the news.

Their reactions were as expected. Hidan pissed, Kakuzu pissed, 'Tobi' hyper, Deidara un-curing, Konan ecstatic, Itachi (even though he hid it well) relived, Kisame fine with it, Zetsu 'eyeing' them, Sasori un-caring, Orochimaru, well no one knew what Orochimaru was thinking as he pet his snake.

Sometimes Pain wondered why he couldn't have a normal S class missing Nin organization, but didn't say this out loud.

Suddenly the little girl woke up screaming and crying, this in turn, woke her brother. They began screaming so loud and it became very agitating and it was starting to give Pain a headache.

Orochimaru's snake let out an angry his, and then everything was silent. The boy looked at the snake and hissed back and the girl did the same. The snake cocked its head in surprise to look at them. Then the three of them seemed to have a conversation with Orochimaru looking interested. "So they can speak to snakes" Konan said holding the little girl closer. "Well…okay then."

Orochimaru sat back with an inquisitive look on his face. "Hand me the boy Pain I want to see if my suspicions are true." Pain reluctantly handed the child over to the pale man, not liking the way his underling so blatantly dared to disrespect him.

The snake sannin gently traced the lighting bolt scar on his forehead before grinning. "These small children have survived a large hit from a rare chakra that should have killed them." He smiled at the young boy who giggled at him. "How did this happen?" Pain demanded to know. "I have no idea."

The snake man handed the boy back to Pain. "What are their names?" Itachi asked. "They are called Harry and Hailey. But those names are strange, from now one they will be called: Yuki for the boy and Yuri for the girl." He looked at the young boy who smiled up at him. "Well, I'm going to put them to bed; it's 11:30 they need to sleep." Konan said as she grabbed Yuki from her childhood friend and smiling. All the Akatsuki agreed with her and hit the hay not knowing how truly special the two children were. Not knowing that in the morning they would get a shock of a life time. Not knowing that right now people were raising their glasses for a toast and in hushed voices saying "To Harry and Hailey Potter the twins that lived."

-The next morning-

Konan woke up happier then she had been for a long, long time. In fact, she was so dammed happy that she made breakfast for everyone. She was almost done when an owl fluttered into the base dropped a letter then flew right back out.

She was shocked to say the least. How in the world had the person who wrought the letter found them? She picked it up and read it after checking for traps. It was from something called the Ministry of Magic and it said:

**To: The Akatsuki **

**Dear Sir or Madam, **

**We here at the Ministry of Magic have been informed that you have come across the Potter twins. Unfortunately, it is against our policy and laws for a wizard or witch to be raised in the elemental countries. You will go to the Ministry where an escort will be waiting for you and the young Potters and the twins will be put in the care of a family who lives where they can be taught the **_**proper **_**way of magic. Fail to comply and the consequences shall be dire. **

**Sensibly yours **

**Deloris Umbrige**

"PPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Konan screamed across the base disturbing everyone in her fit of rage. "What is it?" He said irritated at being woken up. "Read this!" She shouted at him.

Her read it his brow frowning as he finished it. "We can't let them take them away from us Pain." She said getting close to tears. He was about to hug her when a pure white owl flew on his head dropped a not and left. He looked a Konan with a raised eyebrow, she just rolled her eyes in a way that said 'I have no clue. He gave in and decided to read it out loud. **"I am Harry and Hailey's guardian, but I can not keep them, I'll be over in an hour. What ever you do, DO NOT give them to the ministry." **He raised an eyebrow at the strangeness of this morning. "Very well then, inform the other members of our guest coming to visit today." She nodded and went on to do as told. Then dressed the twins in what they were in the night before.

-At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-

A young girl packed her trunk, wiping away her tears. Dumbledore had told her that it would be a good idea if she when into hiding. She had argued that Hogwarts was the safest place in the world, but he brought up a valid point. After this year she would graduate Hogwarts, and be left to her own devices.

She wanted to know where her little brother and sister were. Dumbledore had told her that he sent them to the land of ninja. After she had figured out what that was, she was furious. How dare that old coot leave them somewhere so dangers. Dumbledore had told her who had found them and that set her even more on edge. Dumbledore had arranged it so the floo network was open in that place. She stepped into the fireplace in the common room and shouted. "The Akatsuki base!"

-An hour later-

The Akatsuki members were beginning to think that the mystery person wouldn't show up, and then the fireplace lit up with emerald green flames. A girl who looked about 17 18 years old walked out coughing. "Man I hate flew powder." She looked at the Akatsuki and smiled at them "Hi, I'm Angela Lilly Potter, and I'm the twin's older sister."

Konan looked at her with mixed emotions. "Why can't you keep them?" She asked. The smile on the girls face slid off. She cleared her throat. "Because to be honest, I have no clue if I'll even be alive tomorrow."

Pain looked at her raising a brow "And, why is that?" She went pale before answering. "It's a long story, but you see, yesterday, a dark wizard who calls himself Voldamort turned up in Godricshollow. He went to my house killed my parents then tried to kill my siblings. I was at school that night, I was called up to Dumbledore's office and he told me." She was crying now remembering that night. "He told me that after all the things that Voldamort has done all the bad, bad things. All the people he's killed, he just couldn't kill them. That somehow, when my mother gave her life to shield them from death, Voldemort's power broke, and that's why he's gone. He's not dead though. I don't think he was human enough to die. But on that night, they made a lot of enemies. The first person their going to look for to get them is me, and I will do anything to protect them." She had a hard look in her eyes as she finished.

The only one in the room, who understood her pain, was Itachi. He masked his respect for this girl but he felt it. **(AN: NO, this is not love brewing, this is a little something called respect. It is a bit more realistic, in my book, that Itachi respect her after this speech, not to fall in love with her.) **He looked at the younger girl as she gazed at her siblings, the determination and love in her eyes was something very clear. "So what do you plan to do?" Itachi said shocking everyone in the room. "I plan, to give you everything." She snapped her fingers and a small bag appeared out of nowhere. It dropped with a heavy thud and she unzipped it sitting on the floor. First she opened a small pocket and took out a golden key. "This is the key to the potter family vault at Gringotts. In that vault holds more money then you can imagine." She handed it to Kakuzu who looked like Christmas had come early.

Next she pulled out a book that was in a strange language. "This, it every spell that I have ever learned Start on page one when they turn six." She handed that to Pain who took it looking at it with interest.

The third thing she pulled out was a bunch of paper. "This is the deed to every property the Potters have as well as their seat on the Wizardmont. This also states that I give my right as Lady Potter and give the title to my siblings." She handed the documents to Itachi. He looked at them looking tired, but he knew that now she was destitute.

She cleared her throat showing her discomfort, "This," She said with a smile "was our fathers. It's an invisibility cloak. Please give it to them." She also handed that to Itachi. "Now, this is the last thing that I have besides my wand." She handed these papers to Konan who looked at them in shock. "These are the custody papers stating that I give up my right as a Potter as well as the right of their guardian. Now no one can take them from you." She smiled at them all. "Also you will be receiving the daily Prophet every day I paid for a life time subscription. Read it to know the current events of our world." She grabbed a handful of dust then shouted. "Number Four Privet Drive" And then she was gone.

Itachi looked at the place where the girl vanished and he knew something no one else did. This young girl who was only seventeen, planed to die a horrible, agonizing death.

As the looked on in silence an owl flew in giving Pain the paper called The Daily Prophet. He read a part of it out loud. **Sirius Black: Convicted for betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who. Sentenced to life in Azkaban. **

**Sirius O. Black thrown in Azkaban this morning after killing twelve Muggles and one Wizard. Aurors claim that he laughed as they dragged him away. **

The Akatsuki looked down at the innocent balls of joy that Konan was holding, and Itachi promised them, remembering that girl's sacrifice, that he would guard them as if they were Sasuke.

**AN: All right, thank you for reading. Now there are some things I want to know from all of you. So I want you to vote, but not on a poll. Last time I did that it became a train wreck. So just put it into the reviews what you want. **

**Part 1: Angela Lilly Potter should she be alive when Harry (or **Yuki) **and ****Hailey ****(or **Yuri)** go to Hogwarts? Yes/No if you said yes then what year should she die ****(she has to die for this plot to work but it doesn't have to be right away) **

**Part 2 Harry's love life: Yes, romance is a big part of fanfiction, so I figured why not. Here are your options **

**Harry/ Ginny **

**Harry/ Luna **

**Harry/ Draco**

**Harry/ Daphne **

**Part 3 Hailey's love life, here are your options **

**Hailey/ Fred **

**Hailey/ Gorge **

**Hailey/ Ginny **

**Hailey/ Draco **

**Part 4 what house: Now, Hailey has to be in Slytherin. But Harry can be where ever. So here are the house options for Harry. **

**Gryffindor**

**Huffelpuff **

**Ravenclaw **

**Slytherin**

**Part 5: What year should Hailey join Voldamort? **

**Year 1 (believing his promise of power) **

**Year 2 (resurrecting him from his diary Horacrux) **

**Or Year 4 (after he's resurrected in the TWT) **

**Part 5: Should Harry join Voldamort, and tell me why you think this. **

**Yes/ no/ maybe so **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The second chapter, yay! THIS TOOK TO LONG TO WRITE. I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **

Itachi gave a small smile as he fed the little boy sitting in his high chair. The girl had already been put to bed because she had fallen asleep right after her own meal. He had taken a likening to taking care of them during the week they had been here. They were like his little bundles of adorable stress relievers. His smile grew lager as her remembered the events that took place an hour ago.

All the members of Akatsuki had gotten back from a meeting regarding the small bundles of jet black haired joy. It was agreed, that Harry and Hailey Potter had died of hypothermia the night they found them, and that a few days later Konan, in a fit of grief, forced them to adopt twins. In an orphanage they found Yuki and Yuri, and had fallen in love with them instantly.

It was a very believable story in Itachi's book. They were so cute that anyone would have just snatched them up. The only problem they had was a last name. They couldn't call them Potter, because that would be a dead give away to the people in the magical world. So they had decided on a last name. A name that was very conmen in all parts of the world. They had chosen the name Shion. Itachi thought it had a nice ring to it. Yuki and Yuri Shion, the Magical Ninja of Akatsuki. He chuckled as the small boy blew a snot bubble at him.

He casually looked around making sure that no one had seen his rare display of emotion. So naturally, because Fate, God, and Karma were all conspiring against him, someone was. Madara stepped out of the shadows looking like death as he laughed at his nephew. "Oh my! It seems the grate Itachi Uchiha has emotions after all."

Itachi stood up straighter and he wiped his face clean of expressions. "Your not going soft on me now, are you Itachi?" Madara mocked as he took a seat on the chair across from Yuki. Itachi stiffened even more (if that were possible); he knew where this conversation was heading. After years of studding under Madara, he was able to predict his uncle's mind. That was a very arrogant assumption of Itachi's part. Madara was sly and cunning **(AN: SLITHARIN!)**. He would do anything to achieve his ends, and he had proved this fact time and time again.

"Their not going to be a problem, are they?" The masked man asked faking concern. "Because, they are nothing more then interesting pieces to the game. Not needed but beneficial all the same." He leaned his chin on his hand. "Do you understand what I'm getting at, Itachi-san?" Itachi nodded stiffly, trying not to show his fear. "Good, because if you let them get in the way of your work, I'm going to have to kill them." Madara stood abruptly turned on his heal and walked out of the room. Itachi looked into the curios eyes of Yuki before silently cursing himself. It had been an absolutely positively stupid idea to let Madara get his claws into them. It was a mistake that sooner or later he going to have to pay for. He picked up the small child and walked to their assigned room. He placed him down next to his sister and stayed until he fell asleep. 'Poor, poor little children.' He thought as he walked out the door.

Nearly ten years had passed since that day, and nothing much had changed at all. There were no signs that anyone lived in the cave that the Akatsuki inhabited. After all it was just a cave. With a dripping ceiling and a cold hard floor. But that was to be expected, if they couldn't even hide their base from others what kind of ninja would they be? **(Haha, Kuroshisuji references, they appear everywhere.) **No, if you managed to break the overly complicated Genjutsu surrounding the place (courtesy of Itachi) , you would find a small door. This door is the one that leads down into the secret base of the Akatsuki.

Ah, yes, Akatsuki. A group of ten feared missing Nin. Ruthless. Bloodthirsty. Maniacal. Baby Sitters? Yes above all else, they were baby sitters. For the past ten years they had trained Yuki and Yuri Shion in the art of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Tyjutsu. As they were young, they didn't know a lot of Nin or Genjutsu. But honestly, what else would be expected, they had only been training for four years. It's not like they suddenly could learn the secrets of the world on the first day. Things didn't just come along that easily in life.

Anyways, their training…right. Well Yuki is an earth style and Yuri is a water style. They had just barley grazed the surface of the jutsu they could learn. They would get better as time went on, that was a guaranty if you were going by who trained them. The only thing that seemed to come naturally and they never seemed to struggle with was their magic. Pain had decided to start training them in that peculiar art a year before they had started training in Tyjutsu. Yes they had to work very hard, but it was just easier then ninja training. Madara always told Pain it was because they were almost born knowing magic. They had been around it for a year before they came here. They just seemed to understand it better.

Madara hadn't changed much over the past ten years. Yes, he learned more about the world and about his enemy's weaknesses. But his personality hadn't changed one bit. He was, is, and always will be a sly, cunning, jerk. But only a few (unlucky) people knew of his true identity. To the outside world he was Tobi. The sweet and innocent ninja who annoyed his sempai. Madara had made it a point to get on the twin good side, and being as manipulative as he was, it was a piece of wonderful tasting, easily acquired, chocolate cake.

The twins trusted him, and held no doubts about him after all who would ever fear cute little Tobi? He twisted them (or rather Pain twisted them) to do his bidding, turning them against anyone who would defy Akatsuki. He had taught them that human life was not something to value, but something you can threaten to take away to make people do as you wish. Yuri accepted this teaching with no hesitation, but her older brother had been a bit hesitant.

Yuki had always been gentler then his sister. Anything to do with pain or death he shied away from. But being raised by who he was raised by he was taught to defend his honor, his allies, and his family. They had taught him to do anything to help his sister. Even if it looked as if he was hurting her, so long as it preserved her life. Yuki was very protective of his little sister. His drive to keep her from the bad things in the world was borderline obsessive.

However Yuri turned to Madara's side with almost no hesitation. She seemed more at ease with taking the life of another human being. Now don't think she's all bad, the only reason she killed was because of her trust in Pain. He had told her that 'In this life sometimes you must kill to achieve your goals.'

Her loyalties it always seemed were with her brother, always her brother, and one day that would prove to be a very bad thing.

But for now, they retained their innocence, sleeping away peacefully, not knowing of their cruel fate. However they would wake soon, after all the sun had stated coming over the mountains.

"Yuki! Yuri! Wake up your training begins in an hour!" Pain yelled as he knocked on their door that morning. Yuki was first to wake up. He sat up in his bed on his side of the room. His messy hair went down to his back, because he had never bothered to cut it. His emerald green eyes glared at the door for waking him up so early in the morning. He pushed the covers off of him and stated to get dressed.

He looked over at his sister and smiled as he affectionately kicked her awake. She opened her equally as green eyes and glared at him. He found nothing frightening about her gaze at all. To him that glare that was filled with promises of a painful death were very adorable. "Come on Yuri, if we don't hurry Hidan will eat all the food again. That defiantly got her up. She jumped in the air still in her PJ's and ran out the door, leaving her confused brother behind. He smiled as he fallowed her out the door ready to start the day.

**Wow….this took FOREVER! uggg and it's so short to. I'm so sorry it won't take this long again any who, thank you all for reading now down below you will see a voting thingy; please…..vote on it. **

**Part 1: Angela Lilly Potter should she be alive when Harry (or **Yuki) **and Hailey (or **Yuri)** go to Hogwarts? **

**Yes: **1

**No: **2

**Part 2 Harry's love life: **

**Harry/ Ginny: **0

**Harry/ Luna: **3

**Harry/ Draco: **1

**Harry/ Daphne: **1

**Part 3 Hailey's love life, here are your options **

**Hailey/ Fred: **1

**Hailey/ Gorge **0

**Hailey/ Ginny **½

**Hailey/ Draco **3

**Part 4 what house: Now, Hailey has to be in Slytherin. But Harry can be where ever. So here are the house options for Harry. **

**Gryffindor: 0**

**Huffelpuff 0**

**Ravenclaw 3**

**Slytherin 0**

**Part 5: What year should Hailey join Voldamort? **

**Year 1 (believing his promise of power) 0**

**Year 2 (resurrecting him from his diary Horacrux) 1**

**Or Year 4 (after he's resurrected in the TWT) 2**

**Part 5: Should Harry join Voldamort, and tell me why you think this. **

Yes: 2

No: 1

Maybe: 1

**I also have something else to ask you all, what would the Akatsuki think of them joining Voldamort? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, another chapter, take that universe! **

Yuki sat at the table next to his little sister as he did at every meal. He ate his eggs without a word as Hidan and Kakuzu go into their morning fight. "Your god is fake, you albino idiot!" Kakuzu screamed at him putting his wad of cash in his back pocket. Hidan's face turned an ugly red color as he slammed his fist against the table. "How dare you say Lord Jashin's name in vain, basterd." This resulted in a fist fight and that in turn made Konan angry, **(so now Hidan and Kakuzu are in time out. JK, JK) **and she ended the fight with a punch in Hidan's face.

Yuri laughed as Hidan held his bleeding nose for the rest of breakfast. After everyone was done eating Pain informed the twins that they would be training with Itachi for the rest of the day. They nodded, very happy that it was Itachi who was training them. However before they could leave the table a large barn owl and a smaller black one swooped in the window one dropping two letters on the table and another dropping the Daily Prophet.

The room went absolutely silent, all but two knowing what those letters were. Konan burst into tears crying about how 'her babies were all grown up.' Pain sat up straighter looking proud, like he had fulfilled some grate task. "Well, go on brats, open them." Hidan said feeling somewhat accomplished himself. Yuki grabbed his letter first and read the green ink on the front.

**To: Mr. Y. Shion **

**The Rain Village Akatsuki secret base **

**The room farthest to the right **

He looked at his sister's letter and saw she had the same thing on the front (except his had Mr. hers had Miss on it) "Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Kisame said slapping him on the back. He nodded and read the letter to the occupants of the room.

**Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
**

**Dear Mr. Shion,**

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  


**Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS 

Yuki and Yuri looked at the Akatsuki silently asking them if this was all a joke. "I'm sorry, Hogwarts, what is THAT exactly?" Yuri asked **(finally getting her first line in this story.) **glaring at the occupants of the room. "Hogwarts is the school you're going to this year and for the next seven years." Pain said a very firm tone that said that the conversation was over. "Are you fucking kidding me, there's no such place!" Yuri yelled at him, once again skating on the line she was never to cross. He glared at her in a warning sort of way. "There is such a place, and never speak to me like that EVER again." He said very calmly. I didn't matter how much he cared for her (because he did if even just a little bit) he was still the leader of Akatsuki, and he refused to be talked down to by some little girl who, compared to him, had no power at all. She glared at him harder before giving up and apologizing. He accepted and they moved on.

"But, why did you never tell us about it then?" Yuki asked breaking the silence. "We were waiting until the time was right to tell you." Konan said hugging them. "So, that's what all the 'extra training' was for, you were training us in magic?" Yuri gave Pain an inquisitive look. "That is correct, you two sit down there are many things we must discuses."

They sat and Pain began telling his tail. "We told you both a bit of a lie when you asked us about it five years ago. On the night we found you, it wasn't in an orphanage as you believed, Itachi and Kisame found you under a tree." He ignored their looks of disbelief and continued. "It turned out that your parents were killed by a man named Voldamort and his followers, and that he tried to kill the two of you as well but it didn't work, and that's how you got those scars on your heads. After that we found you took you in and gave you new names." They let this entire ordeal sink in, silently wondering what else they had been lied to about. "What were our real names?" Yuki asked holding his sisters hand. "Harry and Hailey Potter." He said.

The twins gasped remembering those names from the papers with moving pictures. They were heroes; they stopped the darkest wizard of all time. They just couldn't believe that they were the twins that lived. Konan saw the looks on their faces and went into her own rant. "That doesn't matter, it was decided we wouldn't tell you for your own safety. The fact that you changed your names made you no more or less important to us. So please, never forget who you are. You're our babies" They smiled at her remembering why they viewed her as a mother.

"Today you two and Deaidara will be going to Diagon alley, he went there last week and he's the only one who knows how to get there." The twins nodded and got out of their seat getting ready for the day.

Once they were gone Pain looked at Itachi. "What does it say, read it out loud." Itachi nodded opining the news paper and cleared his throat: "Angelina Lilly Potter was found unconscious in her home today. It looked as it she was dealt a Cruciatus curse then a stunner of some kind. She is currently in a comma and doctors are saying it could go ether way. There are no suspects." The atmosphere in the room turned somber. "We must never tell them anything about her." Pain decided. "But what about when they go to school, they'll learn about her there." Konan argued.

For once Pain was at a loss so in his wise leader way he said "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

-Diagon Ally 3:30 PM-

Deidara kept a close eye on the two as they scampered around looking at stuff. He smiled at them as they gazed in wonder at the new world they belonged to. They had gathered the supplies they needed but the wand, and uniforms.

Deidara decided they were going to a wand shop first. As they entered the store he noticed just how ODD it was. There were boxes everywhere looking like they were put there with glue and the place smelled like spices, and it was dusty like no one had cleaned it for hundreds of years.

Suddenly a very old man appeared before them. He smiled at the twins. "Ah, yes I don't believe I've herd your names before, I'm guessing a muggleborn pair?" They knew it wasn't true. They were half bloods, so they corrected the old man on his small mistake. "Yes, forgive me for my ignorance, now let us get your wands, as I always say, lady's first." Yuri stepped up and he began measuring everything. After he was finished he grabbed a wand off the self, and handed it to her, only to take it right out of her hand. He grabbed another one off the shelf and handed it to her. "Well give it a wave." He said. She did and the lamp on the counter exploded. "No, no this is not your wand." He said as he quickly took it away from her.

Wand after wand for about five minutes was wrong then he took one more off the shelf looking a bit older then he already did. "Alright, now try this one." He said as he handed her another box. She flicked it and then the room seemed to become lighter. "Ah, yes, yes this is your wand. 9", oak, with unicorn hair as the core." He laughed as he handed her the box. She shrugged and sat in the chair across the store.

Yuki's wand took longer to find, it took an hour to find it. But at last he had found his wand as well. "11 inches long, made of holly and had a Phoenix Feather core. Curious, very curious Mr. Shion." Mr. Olivander said. "What's curious, sir?" Yuki asked taking his wand from the old man. "You will see one day, Mr. Shion, you will see. That will be 14 sickles." The three of them walked out of the store after paying, glancing behind then suspiciously.

As the three of them entered Madam Malikn's Robes for all Events **(Is that right, it doesn't sound right?) **Deidara decided he was going to go check out the potions for a bit longer and told them he'd be back in an hour. They nodded as the old lady made them stand on platform like things after asking them if they were going to Hogwarts. After answering yes she took them to a back room. In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Yuki and Yuri on stools on either side of him slipping a long robe over Yuki's head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Yuki, being cautious of this boy he had just met.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

The twins were strongly reminded of Hidan, and sweat dropped in unison.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Yuri.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No, not to into sports" Yuki said skillfully lying to the boy pretending he knew what that was, while wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I am - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Yuki, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Yuri, wishing she could say something a bit more interesting.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Deidara was standing there, grinning at the twins and pointing at three large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Deaidara," said Yuki, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He's our uncle."

"Oh," said the boy with disgust, "I've never herd **(forgive this typo I can't figurer out how to spell it)** a name like Deaidara before, is he a Muggle?"

"No it's Japanese," said Yuki. "We're half bloods and he's a wizard too, I guess."

"No!" The boy said his eyes widening. "My father went to Japan to a place that Muggles don't know about, called the elemental countries. If you guys live there then you have to have at least one pure blood parent, everyone there is a witch or wizard and they don't let Muggles in, and because of that the ministry likes to keep them a secret. Oh and there's a group called Akatsuki that go around collecting tailed beasts, but no one knows why. They have to be the biggest mystery about that place!"

"Oh, and how much do you know about them," Asked Yuri sending her brother a look. If this boy knew too much then he had to die.

"Not much at all, no one dose." Said the boy, with a slight disappointment. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Yuki shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy, he felt like he was being interrogated.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

"Shion, it means sound of the tide." Yuri said finding this boy as non-threatening as it was possible to be. The blond boy nodded before holding his hand out to them. "My name is Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you." Yuri took his hand and Yuki did so as well, reluctantly. "I'm Yuri and this is my older brother Yuki, and the pleasure is all ours." As they finished this conversation the robe lady said they were done and scampered out to meet up with Deaidara.

"Who was that boy, I read part of what he said and he mentioned us." He said his face wiped clean of the happiness they had seen moments ago. "That was Draco Malfoy, don't worry he just knows the name, nothing more." Yuki said. Deaidara nodded and handed them their stuff (and ice cream). They went back to The Tree Broom Sticks and flooed home. By the time they had told the rest of the Akatsuki what they had done, it was already late. So the two twins hand in hand went to bed.

The last month the twins spent with the Akatsuki was hard. Pain pushed them and pushed them to the point where they spent most of their nights in the infirmary. He constantly drilled them on the fact that they couldn't tell anyone about the Akatsuki. But at last it was time, their bags were packed, their minds were ready, and today they would be going to Hogwarts.

The lace called kings cross station was very busy that day with people rushing about enjoying their daily lives. The twins were with Itachi as he led them to platform 9 ¾'s, where ever that may be. Itachi had too much pride to admit it but he was lost, in that can't find your way around a straight hallway sorta' lost. That's when he spotted a family of oddly dressed redheads. He stopped the twins and looked over at them inconspicuously waiting for these people to show him where it was. His eyes widened a small fraction as he watched them run into the wall, and then disappear.

He grabbed the two 11 year olds hands and practically threw them through the barrier. They yelped a bit as their stuff fell on top of them. The people on the platform looked at them funny, like they had gone insane. Itachi stepped in after them gracefully and smirked at them.

He helped them load their stuff onto the train and into an empty compartment. He gave them one of his rare, but genuine smiles. "You two be good, and remember everything you were taught. Never forget what's most important, protecting each other." He gave them both hugs, shocking them to the core. "See you during Easter brake." As he left the two of them they let out a few tears, they were finally beginning their own adventures.

After a few minutes a boy with red hair walked into their compartment. The twins sensed something wrong with him immediately. You could tell right off the bat that he was a nice kid, but he was a moocher. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else was full." The could sense he was lying, but for what reason they did not know. "Yes, we do mind, now get out." Yuki said coldly. The boy glared at them before storming out slamming the door behind him.

The two kids sat alone in silence for another hour when their compartment opened again. In walked the boy from the tailor shop, and he was flanked by two large gorillas, I mean, boys. The ferrite like boy cocked his head to the side his eyes widening in surprise. "Oh, it's you two. Why isn't anyone with you?" then he smirked at them, "What no one wanted to sit with you?" Yuri smirked right back at him. "Why are you wondering the trains Malfoy, the stench of your henchmen make people kick you out of theirs?" The two gorilla boys blushed and one of them flipped her 'the bird'. The ferrite boy laughed at her. "Touché, Shion, touché." He sat down much to Yuki's displeasure, and that was the beginning of a very beautiful (sort of) friendship.

**Well, I'm very sorry to say I didn't do this as quick as I wanted to. Oh well can't have everything in life can you? **

**Part 1: Angela Lilly Potter should she be alive when Harry (or **Yuki) **and Hailey (or **Yuri)** go to Hogwarts? **

**Yes: **2

**No: **2

**Part 2 Harry's love life: **

**Harry/ Ginny: **0

**Harry/ Luna: **3

**Harry/ Draco: **1

**Harry/ Daphne: **1

**Hermione:** 1

**Part 3 Hailey's love life, here are your options **

**Hailey/ Fred: **1

**Hailey/ Gorge **0

**Hailey/ Ginny **1 ½

**Hailey/ Draco **3

**Part 4 what house: Now, Hailey has to be in Slytherin. But Harry can be where ever. So here are the house options for Harry. **

**Gryffindor: 1**

**Huffelpuff 0**

**Ravenclaw 3**

**Slytherin 0**

**Part 5: What year should Hailey join Voldamort? **

**Year 1 (believing his promise of power) 0**

**Year 2 (resurrecting him from his diary Horacrux) 1**

**Or Year 4 (after he's resurrected in the TWT) 2**

**Part 5: Should Harry join Voldamort, and tell me why you think this. **

Yes: 2

No: 2

Maybe: 1

**And now for the last question, what do you think the Akatsuki would say about them being in cahoots with Voldamort? **


	4. AN

**Okay, so I hate AN's but I'm going to allow this one. This is your last week to vote, so if you want to…do it before Friday that's on the 5th so you have six days. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four is now out, Haha. Sorry it's been so long I've been sicker then a dog for about two weeks and could barley move.**

The three children sat in the compartment talking and laughing soon becoming fast friends. They asked each other questions about their hobbies and dreams. The twins didn't trust the blond to the fullest, but they trusted him if even just a little bit allowing them to find it easier then talking to an enemy. But that small little bit of trust was one of things that brought them to form a tight bond in only a few hours. They soon had to change into their robes because they were almost to school. You could cut the excitement with a carving knife.

Once the train arrived at the station the three of them hopped onto a boat, accompanied by a blond girl with eyes that looked rather far away. She had dirty blond hair blue eyes and very pale eyebrows. "Hello, my names Luna Lovegood." She said smiling at them they did the polite thing and introduced themselves to her. After a while the girl fell silent and went back to her day dreaming. They sat in their boat ignoring the strange girl their mouths dropping open in awe as they caught their first signs of Hogwarts. "It's amazing!" Draco gasped his eyes widening to the size of plates. The twins had to agree, that indeed it was beautiful.

As they arrived a lady with her hair tied up into a tight bun with a stern look on her face ushered them in. as they walked in two by two they marveled at the grate hall. The older kids snickered at the little first years scared witless of the new world around them but many of them were silenced by Yuki's cold glare. As the stern lady made them all stand in front of the stage she placed an old tattered hat on a stool, Yuki and Yuri had to use all of their might not to jump up and kill it. Because after all normal hats don't tend to sing. Well last time I checked they didn't, I mean it'd be cool but they just don't.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! 

Every one in the hall clapped some more wildly then others as the hat finished its little tune. The teacher began calling out names one by one. Amelia Bones was in Hufflepuff and as she took the hat off she _skipped _over to the table making the three companions grimace in disgust. Then a girl with bushy hair named Hermione was put in Gryffindor and Draco coughed under his breath something like 'Mudblood'. The girl with the far away eyes was placed in Ravenclaw but no one knew what to make of her so they stayed quiet. Then Draco was called and he was placed in Slytherin no surprises from the twins. Yuki walked up on the stand sitting down the hat covered his eyes and began to speak. _'Ah, yes I know precisely where to put you. I was worried someone with such a complex mind would be harder to sort. You belong in…_RAVENCLAW." He walked silently over to the table with a group of politely clapping individuals. He sat next to a boy who seemed older then him. "The names Michael Corner, kid nice to meet you." He was a dark and brooding looking boy and held his hand out for him to shake. Yuki took it and smiled at him in that way of his. The two of them began to talk but they cut their conversation off as Yuri was called up.

She sat on the chair her shoulders becoming stiff as the hat began to speak. _'Ah yes, yes another 'Shion' your just as easy as your brother to place…you truly belong in _SLITHARIN!" She stood up slowly and sat next to Draco stiff and disappointed. She had hoped to be placed with her big brother. She looked up at the staff table after Dumbledore gave his speech and almost dropped her fork when she started to read all of their emotions. A man who looked to be an over grown bat was looking at her as if he knew her, and he had a look of shock on his face. Like her being placed in Slytherin was a form of blasphemy. The old headmaster was shaking his head sadly to the strict woman and muttering things that she could just barely hear with her ninja senses. "Yes…..hopeless…..wrong place to place them….Voldamort…dark side." She strained her ears desperately but couldn't get anything else. She knew that he was a respected man in this world but he was plotting something. She decided if it hurt her or her family in anyway then this man would have to die. Her plan was easy enough to think about, but carrying it out would be an entirely different story. She could tell he was strong. Stronger then anyone she had met here anyways. But she had a sneaking suspicion that Itachi could take him down with one strike.

The next person she looked at was the new defense teacher. It was him that unnerved her the most. His subtle maniacal grin that only she seemed to see. What frightened her most had most of all had to have been the fact he was whispering to himself about the victory he would on day have. She heard a dark chuckle as she turned towards her food deciding a little investigation needed to take place. "Hay, Yuri, Yuri hello the lights are on but it looks like no ones home." Draco said catching her attention. "Um, what?" She said looking like she just got bicth slapped. "I said, I didn't think you'd get into Slytherin. I thought for sure that you would have been placed Ravenclaw." He said patting her on the head. "Well I'm glad you did. It must mean we're going to be grate friends." He smiled before going back to his food. 'Friends?' she thought to herself. 'I have a friend?' She didn't know what to say to that so she just smiled at him. She gave another look at the staff table and decides something at that second. Anyone sitting up there is completely nuts.

When the Slytherin Prefects told the first years to fallow them after dinner she gave a wishful look at her brother. He gave her a reassuring smile as he walked off with his own house. She fallowed next to Draco pretending not to notice the looks she was getting from her other house mates. Some of them were pointing and laughing at her. She grabbed Draco's hand in an effort to stay calm. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow wondering what her deal was. He looked at her then looked at their house mates and even someone as daft as him figured it out. He smiled at her and held her hand tighter. "Everything's going to be okay, Yuri." **(Let me just explain this to you, no they don't like each other like that I mean their only 11) **

She held his hand up until they reached the dungeons. There the prefects turned to look at them. The male one who's name she had missed started to speak. "Welcome to Slytherin, you have all been given an amazing gift. In this house we give you the opportunity to make connections, allies, and dare I say it, friends. No one in this house is a Mudblood so we are allowed to speak freely here. Whether you believe that Muggles deserve to live is a moot point. Here we are more then just classmates we are family."

He smiled at them in a rare display of emotion. "In this school we are the outcasts, we only have each other." He told them that girl's dorms were on the right and boys on the left and Yuri walked up the stairs looking back a Draco one last time before heading to bed.

The room already had three girls in it. They instantly stopped talking when they saw her in the room. They all gave her hate filled glares. All she could think was 'was it something I said?'

**Alright I am in no mood to change any mistakes today so you get what you get with this. I'm still sick just please let me have this one bad chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh, hi, do you remember me. Oh well that's good, yep I haven't died! So nice isn't it. And as for the results of the poll well just keep reading but I want a lot of it to be a surprise but I will tell you the romance part. I'm sorry I took so long on this. I was studying for a dumb test but I'm back now and you'll have my attention for the rest of the week. Sorry if this chapters bad I just finished with it like…just now. **

**Okay so Harry will be with Draco and Hailey will be with Ginny. One of their loves will be all tragic because I'm just like that. Let me just make a few things clear before you press that back button. There will be NO lemons. The most they will do is snog MAYBE! Or maybe I'll have them not fall in love at all maybe they'll like each other and be stuck in the friend zone or worse die. I jus hate it when romance takes over a story so you'll have to wait! That goes for both of them!**

"So, you filthy little Mudblood, you think you can just stand next to the heir of Malfoy like that?" Sneered one of the girls who, in Yuri's opinion, closely resembled a pug. She was confused as to what she was referring to but didn't allow it to show on her face.

Mudblood, that day on the train she could hear a group of students in the next box over saying mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to attend this school. That Dumbledore would wind up destroying their culture if he kept allowing this atrocity. She managed to catch very dark things that older children were saying, wishing they could slaughter muggles and mudbloods. How they were glad that Harry and Hailey Potter were dead because soon their master would return and bring the world to its knees. She had thought the conversation was rather interesting as far as conversations about genocide go. She planed to write to Itachi about it in the morning but first she had to deal with the problem at hand.

She glared at them with full force trying to mentally make their heads explode. They took a few steps back but didn't back down from their daring stand. "Well?" A brown haired one snapped at her. "What do you think gives you the right to hold the hand of a pure blood, scum!"

That's when it clicked with her making her smirk. How it didn't before made her want to slap herself for being so blind. They were jealous that she was touching him. She found it hilarious to think that they would get so worked up over this. He was eleven, boys that age were still worried about how much mud they could get in their sisters hair. Trust her she would know. Well then there was one other problem besides that.

She smirked at them as she dismissed then with her eyes and went to take a shower. She closed the door and laughed at their stupidity. How could they not see it, she did. Maybe it was because of her ninja training but the seconded she met Draco Malfoy she knew that no matter how hard they tried he wouldn't want them. Draco Malfoy was just like her brother, gay. **(An: Let me just make a few things clear before you press that back button. There will be NO lemons. The most they will do is snog MAYBE! Or maybe I'll have them not fall in love at all maybe they'll like each other and be stuck in the friend zone. I jus hate it when romance takes over a story so you'll have to wait!) **She laughed a bit more; maybe it was just a sick part of her. But she found this incredibly funny. She shook her head as she turned the water on not caring how cold it was and stripped. She stood under the water for maybe a few seconds before all of Slytherin house jumped at the sound of maniacal laughter.

"T-the hell was that?" One of the third year boys said. "It sounded like a psycho just killed someone." Said a seventh year going back to his book so used to that sound from when he was younger it didn't bother him. **(Think about it, some of the older kids in Harry's first year parents were death eaters. Can you imagine it, when you're a small child getting used to the sound of torment and murder) **Draco looked at the entrance to the girls dormitory and shivered getting the feeling that her laughter was because of him. He turned back to the letter he was writing to his father his eyes narrowing in concentration.

_Dearest Father _

_Remember the two children I told you about that came from Japan. They were both sorted into respectable houses tonight. The girl seemed shy because of all the people looking at her. I think she felt the malice of our other house mates. I was wondering if you could look for people in the Shion family I'm very curios about them. _

_They seem lonely but I think they'll get on fine around here. I was wondering if they could come over this summer for a few weeks so you can get to know them. I think you and mother would like them. They're very polite so I don't think you have to worry about that. Please give it some thought. _

_Your son and heir Draco Malfoy _

Draco looked at his letter satisfied with his work as he handed it to the owl. The large gray owl hooted and flew off. He curled his feet under him because of the chilliness of the conmen room. Even the fire wasn't helping much to get rid of the chill. He sighed as he looked at his potions book and began reading it for tomorrow's class.

In the Ravenclaw conmen room Yuki was getting to know his knew friend. He found out that he liked chocolate cake, swimming, and Quidditch. He also enjoyed the sent of grass, kittens, and baby powder. He was a year older then him and was a half blood. He had average grades, not to good but not to bad. He found joy in a lot of things, most involving girls.

Yuki sat on his chair listing to him blabber on and on about the things he liked. He found it strange that someone would want to tell anyone everything about them. This boy trusted him without a doubt in his mind, and it was just weird. Yet he felt oddly warm at the thought of having a friend. Michael started to going into a heated rant about how every year the DADA teacher died, went missing, or quit. He told him that the job was cursed and that their new teacher would be gone within the next few months.

"And that's why I think that Dumbledore should only allow people who can break the curse to be teachers in that subject." He concluded with fire in his eyes. He plopped down next to Yuki with a sigh. "We should go to bed now, we have classes in the morning and trust me it's going to be tuff." Yuki's new friend stood up and bid him goodnight as he walked to the 2nd year dormitories.

Yuki walked up to his room and paid no heed to his dorm mates and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had strange dreams that night about bald snake men trying to take over the world and ninja fighting to the death.

In a far away place the Akatsuki were having a meeting about their little bundles of joy that weren't so little anymore. Pain had finally told them the prophesy and they were now discussing what they had to do. Half of them called out to bring them home the other half brining up the valid point that they wouldn't be able to always be able to fight their battles for them. They needed to face this on their own, or die trying. With the outrage of many of the members it was agreed that they would only help if they were on the brink of death. Pain closed his eyes feeling something he hadn't in a long time, fear. He didn't let it show but he was afraid that he would lose the two that he had come to care for as his own children. He looked at his members and silenced them as an owl flew into the room.

He clenched his fists together getting tiered of owls flying in and out of his base.

He told Itachi to read the letter to them all.

_To Whom It May Concern: _

_My name is Lucius Malfoy and my son has made friends with your twins. I see it fitting that we should meet. I propose that we should all have dinner this Monday night. Draco has told me of their uncle and brother so they may come along as well. _

_Wishing you the best _

_-the head of the Malfoy family Lucius Malfoy _

Pain looked at the owl that was standing there waiting for a reply to send to his master. Pain glared at it but it didn't budge. Suddenly his ears bled as Konan started screaming. "Oh Pain, our babies made friends I want to meet their parents lets go please." She pleaded with him taking his hands. "Fine we'll go but I'm guessing the uncle and brother are Itachi and Deidara because there are the only ones that have been seen with them so they have to go with us." This was met by a shout of protest from Deidara. Pain raised and silenced him. "We leave tomorrow, that's final." Deidara sat and pouted and wouldn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day.

-Monday morning potations class-

Yuri sat next to Draco with a frown. The teacher was being an ass to her brother by asking him questions she knew he had no expectations that anyone in this class knew. "And you Ms. Shion, what ingredients would I need to make Ployjuice Potion?" He snapped at her as he stood in front of her desk. She glared up at him but he didn't move and this angered her further. "I wouldn't know sir, but how do you throw a kunai across field and make it hit a tree?" She asked trying to stump him with ninja questions. He glared at her harder with a glare that put Pain's to shame. She flinched as he opened his mouth. "Detention Miss. Shion, for your cheek. You will report to my office tonight at 7 PM"

Deciding not to push it she just went on with her day of work wonderfully, until defense that was. After all that was the place she made her first evil plot.

She sat next to her brother and Draco in that class and told him about what she felt on the teacher. He was a stuttering, cowardly, loon. But it was all an act, all of it. As Yuki started to take a closer look he could feel what she felt on the opining feast. She decided she was going to confront him but she needed a reason first. Something that would make him take interest in her and make him a bit more willing to give any answers she needed.

She sat in her desk and smiled to herself as she thought. If he was evil wouldn't he jump at the chance to corrupt her? That night she needed to sneak into the restricted section of the library find something dark she could ask instruction in, something to gain his trust.

It was midnight when she snuck out of her room. She used her mad ninja skills to sneak to her destination. When she got there she looked for dark spells. She found one and opened it up. She smiled as her eyes started to light up. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. The first page she opened had a rather nasty little thing she couldn't wait to ask Quirl about. She smiled as she committed the thing to memory and went back to bed. She had pleasant dreams about Itachi, dango, and her brother and how they all managed to escape war and lived happily ever after.

-The next day after DADA-

Yuri stayed behind in class as she had rehearsed her speech that morning and was ready. "Professor, might I have a word with you?" She asked politely trying to fake the whole innocent thing. "Um, y-yes, M-miss S-Shion?" He stuttered as he looked at her. She felt something trying to enter her mind but she wouldn't allow it and with much difficulty managed to keep it from her thoughts. "Well you see last night I was reading in the restricted section and I came across a rare bit of magic, that I didn't quiet understand. I was wondering if you could explain it to me." She felt a bit of curiosity from him as he turned to face her in a different way then before. "And that bit of magic would be?" he forgot to stutter but she pretended not to notice. "A Horcrux, professor Quirl." She said holding her books tighter. His eyes shown darkly down at her as the thing on the back of his head told him what to say. "That's a very dark piece of magic Miss. Shion, why would you want to know something like that." She held her books closer and looked down. "W-well I just don't understand it sir, and that is your area of teaching."

He looked at her for a long while and she started to worry that he didn't bye it. Then he told her what it was. "It is an artifact that a dark witch or wizard may use to split his soul in half. It would in a sense make you immortal but more often then not one would prefer to be dead."

She looked up making her eyes more interested using the skills she learned to manipulate this man before her, and if she may be so bold as to say, she was flawless. "Well how would one create a Horcrux, sir?" she took out a pad of paper and started to write something down. He looked at her oddly as he began "Well, you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature." She wrote more stuff down then looked at him with a frown. "But how do you do it?" she asked she felt an odd sensation from the man's head like it was no longer amused but pleased with what she had said. "By an act of evil - the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: he would encase the torn portion -" She interrupted him by raising her hand remembering something Pain had one said to her. "There is no good or bad only power and the ones who are to week to seek it. In the end we are all human, and just like animals, only the ones who are willing to do anything to live will survive."

The thing on the back of his head burst into laughter. She was so startled she fell back on her butt. She hadn't expected that thing to want to revile itself, not yet at least. "Hailey Potter, truly you are interesting as it is possible to be." She suddenly felt very powerless against him. She felt small and understood how stupid this plan of hers was.

She stood and brushed herself off and looked at the professor she tried to hide the fear she had in her hart. "So I think I can guess who you are. You're the one they all talk about, Voldamort." Saying his name was met with a hiss from Quirl and a chuckle from Voldamort. "You are very brave to utter my name." This caused her to laugh, truly and honestly laugh. "Perhaps I am, but there's a purpose that I wanted to taunt your little man slave for."

The dark lord hid his feelings well as he asked her why. "Well, how would you like to make a deal My Lord?"

**AN: YES, YES IT'S FINISHED, AND THERES A BIT OF PLOT THIS TIME! Okay so now I just had a fun little idea or two but I'll tell you the first one first. Okay so in a few fanfictions the authors had the idea for you, the viewers, to ask the cast questions. You can ask anyone that has show up as of yet questions. Fun isn't it? As for the second, you'll just have to wait. Please review if you do I'll give you a cookie! **


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Well this came along faster then I expected. Well I have someone I would like to thank for helping me. That would be my Beta Wheelchairmanic99. Well enjoy **

The Dark Lord looked at her, his eyes filled with amusement. "What is this little deal you want to make?" He asked her with a chuckle as he made Quirrell sit on a chair and then turn it around so he could talk to her better. She followed his example making herself comfy in a chair. She looked at the Dark Lord sitting before her not giving away the fear she so greatly felt. She smiled at him dropping her books on the floor. "Life is so….boring around here, wouldn't you agree?" She fanned herself with her hand looking bored out of her mind.

He looked at her and if he had eyebrows she was sure he would be raising them. "So very boring, no one ever has any gossip, and in the small cases in which they do it's never interesting, no one ever causes any trouble…..no one ever dies. It's just sooo boring." The Dark Lord smirked starting to understand what she was getting at. "What I want My Lord, is to be entertained. I want things to start happening at Hogwarts that will make the professors shake in their boots." Her eyes started to take on a strange darkness that he had never seen in a child before. "And why should I help you with this little issue of yours, or rather why should let you leave this room alive, little Potter?" He asked her, killing intent radiating off of his body. Her muscles tightened and she stared thinking about what a bad idea this was. The scar on her head started to burn and she tightened her hands on the arms of the chair. She steadied her breathing and pushed the pain out of her mind and smiled. "Because your bored too. You pretended you have everything under control but look at you, you're a parasite that literally sucks this man's soul with every breath he takes. But if we work together, well let's just say I know people who could take out the light side in under an hour." She noticed she had his attention and smirked. She had to wonder if he would kill her for her disrespect.

She didn't plan on trying to kill him; she just found this peaceful existence so dull. She didn't care what she had to do but she just wanted to shake this world up. She got up off the chair and bowed to the Dark Lord on the back of the man's head. "My Lord, if you knew who I was then you must have known who I was raised by. I could grant you any wish you wanted wealth, land, immortality, anything. All I ask in return is that you provide me with small bits of entertainment during my years at Hogwarts." She kept her head lowered and stayed on her knees.

Voldemort studied her not showing any emotion. "You're too young to join in my ranks, you're too young to know how to cast Avada Kedavra, you're too young to know any of the spells my Death Eaters must know to join me." He rolled his eyes at her thinking her just an arrogant child. "Yet you stand before me saying you could give me the world? How very foolish of you to believe you have anything to offer me."

She laughed at him daring to raise her head. "So then you don't know? About anything? About where I was raised, how I was raised, the people who raised me? I would have thought that the most talented wizard in the world would have known this." He glared at her for daring to insult him a second time. "Well little girl because of you and your brother I was living in the bodies of snakes and weak minded humans. So you don't dare look down on me for something that I did not know about and would have been able to stop if had I known."

She shook her head and bowed again. "Forgive me My Lord, I was not looking down on you, I just thought you would have known." He waved his hand in a dismissal of her ignorance and she sighed in relief. "Now, little girl, what makes you think you can do these things for me?" She smiled and let her hair hide her face. "I'm sure you've met Lucius Malfoy, as he was once a Death Eater. Well his son told me about how the ministry keeps a place in Japan covered up because of their dislike for Muggles." The Dark Lord nodded telling her to continue. "Well as you might know Dumbledore did not leave us with our aunt but in that world." Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her giving her the answer she needed, that he hadn't known anything about that. "Well, he did, and we were raised by the organization clouded in darkness and mystery, we were trained, taught, and kept alive by the Akatsuki." Her words set off an instantaneous reaction. Voldemort (or Quirrell) stood back on his feet and drew his wand. "Now I know your lying to me! Why would a group of criminals keep two small children alive, when they would just get in the way?" She looked at him her eyes emotionless and she smiled without happiness. "That's a question I ask myself daily, but I can only guess." He glared down at her with hate and disdain. "I'm not lying to you, what can I do to prove it to you?" She asked bowing her head once again. She missed the cruel smile he sent her way. "CRUCIO" he screamed pointing his wand at her. She held in her breath and fell to the ground not letting out a single sound but a small whimper.

She understood what he was doing even before he cast the spell. He was testing her resistance to pain. This spell was more horrible then anything she had felt before. She felt as if she was lit on fire while people stabbed her. She hurt in places she never thought could hurt. When he released the curse after what could have only been a few seconds felt like hours to her. She fell to the ground but managed to stay on her knees and retain a small bit of her dignity. "So then you weren't lying then, good. Very well, I agree to this 'deal' of yours, but I don't want money or land and I am already immortal. No what I want, Hailey Potter, is when your old enough, join in my ranks." She shot up but then started to sway and had to hold onto the chair. "Yes, thank you My Lord." She bowed again then left the room as she was late for potions.

Deidara was not happy, not happy at all. He glared at his refection in the mirror with as much hate as he could. He felt like a prissy little girl because Konan had made him put on the most girlish outfit he had ever seen on a man.

What he currently had on his person was a dark red robe embroidered with black flowers. It didn't sound so bad, or look to bad, until he put it on. His longer then average blond hair and full eyelashes made him look like the ugliest girl on the planet. Poor Dei-kun didn't even have a chance.

He tried to sooth the head ache he felt coming on as he closed his eyes and sighed. The only thing he could think about was why him? Why is it that everyone he cared for got hurt in some way?

Itachi, while having problems, was completely different. He was having problems coming to terms with the fact two of his most loved people were fated to kill or be killed by this Lord whatever. He had begged Madara to make them return home, he had abandoned all dignity and actually cried (but he would take that to the grave) but it had all been in vain. Madara had said if they couldn't defeat some puny old man with no ninja training then they weren't worth the air they breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi sighed as he sat at the table in Malfoy Manor. It was an amazing with many rooms and more space then anything he had seen outside of his old home but he just felt so trapped. He was among wealthy, snobby, stuck up nobles. It reminded him painfully of his old life. He remembered the parties, the gatherings, the need to suck up.

He had put himself under a transformation jutsu so he looked more like the twins. He had encouraged Pain, Konan, and Deidara to do the same. They took his advice and changed to match them as well. Itachi didn't have to change much but for the sake of argument he changed his eyes to the same green as theirs and changed himself to look about 17. He was wearing a normal black wizard cloak over his plane black kimono. He put his hitai-ate around his neck (changed the village symbol so it would match Pain and Konan's) so he could say 'I'm a ninja but I'm not bragging about it.' He decided to leave his hair down and straighten it. His shoes were just his ninja shoes but without the socks. In his honest and humble opinion he was very dashing that evening.

Konan had taken on the black hair and had gone for face structure decided to make herself shorter and kept her orange eyes. She left her flower in her hair and it went nicely with her black and red kimono. It had red flowers along the bottom and some around the front. Her obi was white with red and black flowers just giving it a little extra oomph. She didn't put on any makeup (even if it was against tradition) but rather decided to go all natural. Her hitai-ate was around her waist around her obi. She had a plain black fan that she hid in her sleeve (along with other various accessories just incase the need arose.) She put her hair in a bun and added a few hair pins just for flare. Her shoes were like Itachi's but without the socks. Konan looked like a princess but none of the Akatsuki had the balls to say it before she left.

Deidara was very unhappy with his clothing and had made a huge fuss about how much like a girl they made him look. He changed his looks and made himself looked a little more manly. His hair was now shorter, and red. He looked more like he was in his late twenties. His eyes took one the same almond shape as the twins and his were now brown. His cheek bones were higher and his nose was pointier. He now liked how his robes made him look like a man instead of a girl with a flat chest. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants under his nice robes. His robes were red on the outside and black on the inside. The clasp that held it together was silver and was the image of a cloud. It matched his Akatsuki cloak cloud but it didn't have any color other then silver. He also changed his headband to match Pain and Konan's and he had it around his forehead. His shoes were just sandals but they were practical to move about in. He hid his weapons in a pouch on the side of his leg viewable, meant to intimidate the Malfoy's.

Pain had decided not to change much but his hair color and the way his nose was shaped. His hair was now red like it used to be and his nose matched Deidara's. He kept his Rinnegan eyes for the same reason Deidara was keeping his weapons out in the open. He kept his snake bites and all the piercings on his nose. He had on a dark blue shirt with fishnets underneath and black pants and he kept on his shoes. He wore his Akatsuki cloak but left it open. He tied his hitai-ate around his neck taking out the slash mark. He looked distinguished and menacing. He had the look of 'if you mess with me then you die.'

After all the hectic changing and fighting they were ready to go and meet the family of their twin's new friend.

Lord and Lady Malfoy greeted them at their fire place. The first one to show was Itachi. He greeted them telling them his name was Akemi Shion not being dumb enough to tell them his real name. They seemed warm and friendly but he could feel the greed dripping off Lord Malfoy. He offered a small fake smile to them both and was polite as he shook the Lords hand and kissed the Lady's. The next to arrive was Deidara and he being him did a face plant into the ground. He stood up brushed himself off and refused to speak to Itachi because it had somehow been his fault. He also shook the Lords hand and kissed the Lady's introducing himself as Haru Shion catching onto Itachi's plan. The third to arrive was Konan in all her beautiful glory. She bowed to Lord Malfoy as he kissed her hand and bowed to the Lady who bowed back. She introduced herself as Tsukiko Shion she took out her fan and opened it. The last to arrive was the most stunning. He looked so deadly arriving in green flames his cloak blowing around him. The Malfoy's took an unconscious step back as he approached them. With no emotions in his eyes he introduced himself as Akatsuki Shion. He shook the Lord's hand and kissed the Lady's as he walked over to Konan.

The Malfoy's were observing them with fear in their eyes. After all who wouldn't be afraid of them after Pain's little show. They were led into the dinning room but there were already five people there. There was a man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair. He was tall and his robes made him look like an overgrown bat, his name was Severus Snape. The second one was a woman with long blond hair that went down to her back. She wasn't to tall and wasn't all that pretty, her name was Alexandria Blishwick. The third in the room that was sitting by the head of the table to the left was a tall lanky man with no muscles it seemed. He had black hair that went to his shoulders. He was simply introduced as Avery. The next was a plump man with a receding hair line, blue eyes, and a stupid choice of clothing, his name was Jugson. The last one was a man with a hood over his hair and a white mask on he was concealed and that made the ninja uneasy, he was introduced as Nott.

The small pretend family sat close to the man who looked like a bat. Lucius Malfoy sat at the head of the table and his wife sat to his right, next to Konan.

Lucius stood and demanded the attention of everyone in the room. They all turned to him waiting for his great speech. "Welcome, my old friends." He held his arm out as if to embrace the room. "And greetings to new friends." He said looking at the Akatsuki members in disguise. "Welcome to my home, now please eat to your heart's content, because for some of us this day is a day of grate celebrations. Now I propose a toast: to the beginning." He raised his glass and the rest of the room followed him. The plates on the table filled with food that the four newcomers in the room had never seen before. They quickly learned how to eat with the strange things called forks and found themselves loving the rich, creamy food that the English had to offer. The conversation was boring and meaningless until Nott asked Pain where they were from. "Well that's a bit complicated; you see I can tell you what country but if I told you where my home was I'd have to kill you." He said without the slightest change in expression. Everyone in the room looked at him in shock, except for Itachi because he didn't role that way.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Shion." Snape snapped at them. "What I just said Snape-san, I would have to kill you simply of the fact that I don't know you. If you took the time to observe us then you would understand why it is we can't tell you anything. I'll be honest with you I don't trust any of you, not a one. I can feel the greed, envy, that sense of superiority, the arrogance. The only purpose I have here is that my children made friends with someone who I know nothing about. So I came here to meet his family and make sure they aren't mixing with the wrong sort." He had studied these kinds of wizards and witches before. The kind that felt muggles and muggleborn children were the scum. He found himself somewhat agreeing with them but felt that wiping them off the face of the earth was stupid. But he understood he needed to make connections to the Europeans, they could be valuable. He needed to play to what they wanted. He would act like them and pretend to think like them and they would have no clue that they were being manipulated.

"Then what's the 'wrong sort' Mr. Shion?" Lord Malfoy asked with a smirk. Pain looked him in the eyes with a fake smile that made the man flinch. "Why muggles and mudblood, or blood traitors, but after seeing you face to face I don't think I have to worry too much about it."

Lord Malfoy laughed and slapped Pain on the back. "Good to know Shion, good to know." The food was wonderful, the entertainment was exciting, and the servants never showed their faces. It was a wonderful affair that left Itachi quite satisfied.

He hated the people he was forced to interact with. They tended to pry into things that they had no need to pry for. Suck as when one of them had asked him, why they didn't use magic to pick things up across the room. He then had to explain to him the difference in culture and how their magic wasn't something they used like that. None of the English people at the table understood. He then explained that the way they used magic was for warfare not for just every day things. That during the third grate ninja world war they abandoned that way of using it and that no one had used magic like that since.

The English were all still confused about why they had done that. "There are many spells used for things like that, why didn't you use them?" The lady of the house asked. Itachi sighed as he continued with his explanation. "As our enemies advanced so did we. We converted our magic so that it not only is in our blood stream but in our muscles as well. We don't wave a wand around to cast a spell, we use hand signs. Then if you can take it the spell you cast works. But if you can't or if you just exhausted the amount of magic you can use then there is a high chance that not only will the spell not work, but you will die as well.

Then there goes onto another part of magic. Sometimes children born within the same clan or are in some way related even if it is stretched out so thin you can't trace it back then they may receive a kind of jutsu no one else but people by blood have. The most common name for these are Bloodline Limits. Yuki and Yuri are very young and inexperienced so I doubt they will even know if they have one for many more years." He looked at them and they looked as if they had started to understand a bit more of what they were saying. Itachi sat down and scowled miffed that he had to explain something so simple to these idiots. This had to be the most he had spoken all year. Damn it all to hell and back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uggggggg it's so sshhhhhhhooooooooorrrrrrrrrr rrrrrttttttttttttttt**

Yuki sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking about things boys his age shouldn't be thinking. He was worried about his family back home. He knew that Pain-sama planned to cause a war, but he couldn't help but to think what if his dear people didn't make it. What if they got hurt, what if, what if, what if? He wondered how long he would have before Pain called him and Yuri to fight in this war he would cause.

He then had a thought that made his stomach drop. Yuri liked to think she was a cruel person but she wasn't, she wouldn't be able to do the things Pain called her to do. When she saw someone she loved being hurt she'd do anything to protect them. She'd get herself killed. What about Itachi, his brother had sworn to kill him and had been training to do so for years. What if he managed to get the upper hand on Itachi and killed him? Then what? What would he do when the person he thought of as an older brother just died? There wouldn't be anything he could do to keep Sasuke from killing him, nothing he could offer.

He turned over on his side and then after a few failed attempts at falling asleep he got up and decided to wander the castle. He walked past the library, and then walked around the second floor, up the stairs until he got to a door that was locked and could not be kicked open. He pointed his wand at the door and spoke the spell he remembered from class "Alohamora."

The door opened with a creek and torches lit up the room. He walked in his curiosity getting in the way of his better judgment. The door slammed shut behind him and he spun on his heal taking out his kunai and throwing it at wood. It landed with a bang on the floor (because he threw it wrong) and reviled that there was no one there. He sighed as he ran his hair through his waist length black hair. His head suddenly snapped up as he felt hot breath cover his face. He held out his wand and said in a quiet voice "Lumose."

Standing before him was a giant three headed dog. He stood there and just looked at the dog before he screamed and ran from the room getting lost within the castle.

He fell over after some time and was too tired to move. He just laid there and looked up at the ceiling and thought to himself, 'what the hell was that?', before he passed out from exhaustion and fright.

Yuri sighed as she read over her potions essay. She was supposed to describe how to make Forgetfulness potion.

_Add 2 drops of Lethe River Water to your cauldron_

_Gently heat for 20 seconds_

_Add 2 Valerian Sprigs to your cauldron_

_Stir 3 times, clockwise_

_Wave your wand_

_Leave to brew and return in 95 minutes_

_Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar_

_Add 4 Mistletoe Berries to the mortar_

_Crush into a medium-fine powder using the pestle_

_Add 2 pinches of the crushed mixture to your cauldron_

_Stir 5 times, anti-clockwise_

_Wave your wand to complete the potion_

_This potion which causes an unknown degree of memory loss in the drinker._

She had a feeling she was going to fail this assignment. She knew Snape would find fault with it. He seemed to have an unspoken grudge against her and her brother. It was like the fact that they breathed was a sin against nature itself. She had written Itachi several times about it among other things but he had yet to reply. She flopped on the ground with a sigh. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost three in the morning. She gathered her things with another sigh and went up to her room. She changed into her PJ's then got under the covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Yuri and Draco sat at the Slytherin table eating breakfast. Yuri looked around and saw that her brother was nowhere in sight. She thought it was odd because he was always here before she was, and it wasn't like him to change his routine so suddenly. She told Draco she would see him latter and she went to look for him.

First she checked outside his common room then she went to the kitchens, and the library. She found nothing, at all. She was starting to get worried and ran down a corridor on the seventh floor. She walked down it the she saw something that made her hart stop.

On a place on the floor, passed out, and with hardly any chakra was her brother. Her eyes widened before she ran to him and checked him for injuries. He was fine just chakra exhausted. She started to breathe easier knowing he would be fine in a few days. She used a levitating charm to lift him because she'd never be able to do it on her own. She rushed him down to the infirmary trying not to hit him with the walls and dropped him on a bed. The nurse rushed in and was rather frantic because she had never seen anything like this before. Yuri had to explain to her that it was just exhaustion and nothing more.

Once she left the wing she noticed she was late for transfiguration and sprinted as fast as she could to get there. When she finally managed to take her seat everyone was silent and she plopped down next to Draco. "You're late." His whispered to her urgently. She shook her head pulling her stuff out of her bag and putting them on her desk. She sat in her chair and opened to the same page as Draco.

"So what did I miss?" She whispered when she was situated. "Well half of transfiguration, and all of potions, charms, herbology, and history of magic. Not to bad but still I would try to keep a watch with you at all times." She scowled at his teasing voice. "Where's the professor anyways?" She hissed under her breath. "She went looking for you because you were this late and she looked mad, so you better be ready for a years worth of detention." She groaned as she slammed her face on the table. "Damnit all to hell and back again." Draco laughed at her quietly and patted her on the back.

As Draco had promised she had detention every night for the rest of term. She scowled as she walked around the castle that night going to her first detention. She walked to the class room and glared as her professor who sat at the desk doing paperwork. She could do it; she could reach across the table and snap the old bats neck. But she wouldn't, it would be to risky, killing this woman. She was important, and powerful Yuri wasn't foolish enough to believe otherwise.

She sat at the desk and read her book for the next four hours before she was allowed to leave. She had finished the book and found it extremely dull. It didn't even teach you how to do the spells, 'only the danger that went with them' and blah. She gathered her things and left the room glaring at the floor. She was walking back down to the dungeons not paying attention to where she was going because she had committed the way to memory. She was about to turn a corner when someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth. She started fighting and kicking but this person was too strong for her. Her attacker hit her in the back of the head making her pass out. Her last thought before allowing darkness to take over was that she had been so stupid for allowing this to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri woke up tied to a chair in a dark room. She opened her green eyes, her mind filled with rage. She lifted her head ignoring the headache and glared out into the darkness. She started to struggle against the ropes that bound her and as she did that she felt a kunai on her neck. She stopped moving and she glared at her feet, or what she assumed were her feet. "Oh, Yuri it's been to long. I haven't seen you since you were three years old." She felt cold slender fingers brush away her hair from her neck. "Who the hell are you?!" She screamed out at the dark. The person chuckled and walked away from her before going to turn on the light.

It was bright, too bright for her taste as she had been in the dark for who knows how long. She looked up into the face of someone she could hardly remember, but she did remember. "O-Orochimaru!" She felt fear at once again being in the hands of someone she knew could, and most likely would, kill her.

He walked closer to her until he was right in front of her. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip so hard it started bleeding. He reached his hand out to touch her face with those creepy long fingers. She flinched away when he touched her and he gave a light chuckle. "There's no need to worry dear, I would never hurt you if you didn't give me a motive to." He tilted her head to the side exposing her neck. "I never thought you would turn out to be so foolish, little on." He whispered to her with a smile. "Challenging the Dark Lord Voldemort, he could have killed you but yet here you stand alive and well." He eyed her inquisitively "But the question is how." He laughed at her before he leaned in so close his mouth was almost touching her ear. "I have a secret to tell you my dear. Try to remember it, but here's the catch. This will save the people who love most but you can't ever tell anyone or I'll destroy everything you hold dear to your hart."

He told her his secret and she would have fallen had it not been for her restraints. She looked at him in utter and complete shock. "Y-you're not telling the truth. I-it can't be true. **(No it's not a star wars moment) **You're lying!"

He laughed and shook his head as his hand receded from her face and touched her cheek. "Now my lovely, I will show you the reason you're here at all." The door opened and a boy who she recognized as one of Sasori's spies walked in the room with a metal tray. It was not so much the tray itself that made her shake in fear, but what was on it. Knives, no scalpels and odd looking syringes filled with light blue, green, and dark red liquids. The boy walked over to her and smiled as he picked one of the green ones up. He got close to her and jabbed it into her neck. She was awake long enough to scream and hear a sinister laugh before she surrendered to the dark.

She awoke after a few hours, according to Kabuto's clock. The experiment had been a wonderful success. He looked down at her and smiled as she opened her eyes slowly. "It's time to wake up my dear Yuri." He smiled at his greatest experiment as she opened her green eyes. He sat by her bed and held her hand in his larger one. "What did you do to me?" She whispered her eyes filled with frightened tears. "Don't fear me, kitten, I would never harm you." He whispered trying to put her in a false sense of security, but it had the opposite affect. "What the fuck did you do to me you bastard?" If she had been able to she would have screamed it at him but she had next to no energy. "You'll see soon enough my dear kitten; our lovely little puppy has also had the same experiment as you so I imagine you'll be able to face it together." He smiled at her one last time before he injected her with that weird stuff again before and she passed out.

She opened her eyes and sat up gasping for breath then fell back in pain. She muttered a few choice words before that woman who ran the infirmary came into the room. "Well young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" She demanded. Yuri glared at the woman, who didn't flinch or back up, much to her unending annoyance. "What did you do to get yourself in this stage?" Yuri didn't answer just glared at the wall not looking at the woman. "Well, your family has been informed of you and your brother's conditions. They said that they would be here shortly."

Yuri looked at the old woman in alarm. "What's wrong with my brother?!" She yelled jumping out of bed, and instantly regretted it. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach and started screaming. She started coughing up blood and she felt as if her entire body was on fire. She felt the healer lift her up and put her in the bed, the pain slowly going away. She felt that whatever that boy had done to her had something to do with the pain she felt. "Where's my brother?" she gasped out with half closed eyes. "He was released from the wing just a few days before you woke up." The woman said. Yuri choked on the air she was breathing. "H-how long have I been asleep!?"

"Four weeks." The woman said without the slightest change in expression. Yuri felt her eye twitch and her hands clench. "So, it took them a month to know about this?" The woman shook her head. "We informed them three days after we found you in the Forbidden Forest."

"So it took them 21 days to find time to see if I was alive or dead." She said slowly with an irritated voice.

"They couldn't help it." Yuki said walking into the room with some flowers she knew he picked outside. She smiled at her and put the flowers in a vase by her bed and sat next to her. "Do you remember Pain-sama telling us his plan?" He asked not wanting to give away to much information to one of Dumbledore's supporters. She nodded with wide eyes. "So, it started, already. I thought he would have waited for awhile longer." She allowed herself to think about what her brother had just told her. She remembered the day Pain had told the two of them about his 'master plan.'

***Flash back of DOOM!***

The two ten year old twins were called into Pain's office. The rest of the Akatsuki were there and were sitting on chairs or standing around his desk. "Leader-sama, what are they doing here?" Itachi demanded when he saw them walk in the meeting. "We will need every hand for this job I have planned." He waited until everyone was ready before he cut right to the chase. "We're going to plunge the world into another war."

The room was filled with silence and everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" Hidan asked his voice strangely high. "You're not deaf are you; we're going to cause a world war then take control of the world. I don't think I could be any clearer."

***End of flash back of DOOM!***

If his plan started then that meant, knowing him, that within the month she was conked out a vast majority of the world was in chaos. "So what have I missed?" She asked sighing and slumping over. "Well let's see…" He was silent for a few moments thinking over his answer. "You were out for a month and I was out for two weeks. In the two weeks you were out, Gringotts was broken into but nothing was stolen. Draco, Michael, and I found out what's on the third floor. It's a three headed dog by the way. Luna Lovegood, you know the crazy girl from Ravenclaw, became our friend and she has been coming to see you everyday since then. That one snob Ron Weasel or whatever hexed Draco and he was here for an hour. I made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, seeker. It's a rough sport and I think it could help me with training. There was a troll released in the school on Halloween and one girl was hurt so badly she had to leave. Oh, and our home was plagued with war and violence, and I think that about it." He smiled at her with closed eyes in that way that just pissed her off. Her eye started to twitch and she had a sweat drop on her head. She did a face palm at her brother's ever happy face. "So when does he want us back there to fight?" She asked trying to sit up in a way that limited her pain. "They want us to fight during the summer holidays so we can stay in school." He told her helping her while she struggled with sitting up. "So when do I get to leave this place?" She asked her big brother. "The medic said not for another three days."

She groaned and glared at nothing. "You need to stop glaring like that or the wall might spontaneously combust." He left, laughing as her glare intensified.

She looked around her and saw on of her favorite books on the nightstand with a note on it. It said:

_Dear Yuri_

_I hope you feel better and that this book helps keep the nargals away_

_-love_

_Luna Lovegood _

'Nargals…' she thought with a raised eyebrow. 'It's the thought that counts, thanks Luna, may your home be blessed.' She started reading her wonderful book with a smile. She managed to finish ten chapters before she had another visitor.

This one was anything but pleasant but not necessarily unwelcome. She bowed her head and kept it down until he told her that she could look at him. She didn't meet his eyes just looked at his robes. "Who was it that kidnapped you, Potter?" Voldemort, or Professor Quirrell, demanded to know. "An enemy of my family, his name is Orochimaru." As an after thought she added "And please if you're going to call me anything then call me Shion." He glared at her and backhanded her across the face. He grabbed her by the shirt and made her look at his face. "Don't ever talk to me like that again." He whispered in a deadly voice. She didn't think what she said was all that disrespectful but didn't say so in fear of what punishment she would receive. She nodded and he let her go and she tumbled on the floor with a 'thump.'

"When you get out of here I'll have a job for you." He sat on the chair next to her bed and looked at her as she stood back up.


	11. Chapter 11

**And now the next chapter it will explain some of the things that happened while Yuri was asleep. BTW the revenge rant is from a T.V. show, if you can tell me where it's from you get a cookie **

Yuki woke up in the hospital and felt his neck. There were these strange little marks on them that hurt like hell. He sighed and sat up in his bed looking around the sterile white room. He put his head in his hands and groaned in pain. He looked up when the door opened and Konan walked in along with Itachi, Pain, and Deidara.

Konan went on a rant about how careless he was and how he needed to be more careful if he ever wanted to be a good ninja. He nodded and wasn't able to meet her eyes, feeling guilty for worrying them all.

"I'm fine Konan, I promise, it's just a simple case of chakra exhaustion."

Pain walked up to him and glared when Yuki wouldn't look at him.

"And how is it that you who is surrounded by civilians, needed to use chakra in the first place?" Yuki shrugged looking down at his hands in shame. "I don't know it's just that…"

"It's just what? You were being careless, there's no excuse for that!" Pain seemed madder then he should have been about something like this.

"Both of you are sitting in the hospital from things that should have been avoided! Why are you being so careless, do you understand that you could have died?!"

His voice had risen to a shout and he looked so angry that it shocked Yuki. Pain had never been the most emotional person in the world when it came to them getting in trouble, or anything to begin with. It was just so not like him that he could only stair at his honorary father with wide eyes.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was of you, allowing yourself to be captured?!" Pain's glare was met with Yuki confused eyes. "Captured? I just ran out of chakra, I wasn't captured."

Pain's eyes hardened just a bit more then they already were.

"Orochimaru had one of his men put something in you food, waited until you passed out, then he and his right hand man did some experimenting on you."

Yuki felt fear rise up in his chest thinking of all of the things that could have been done to him when he remembered something Pain had said. Yuki started to panic when he remembered the word's 'both of you.' His sister was hurt; she was hurt so badly that she was in the hospital.

"You said both of us were here, where is Yuri?!" He jumped out of the bed then fell the floor gasping in pain.

Itachi grabbed him by the arm and made him lay back down. After a few minutes the blinding pain left him and he repeated his question. Itachi pointed three beds over from him that had the curtains drawn around it so no one could see who was there.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked Itachi who nodded.

"What you said before, about one of one of snake butts men putting something in my food, does that mean…" He trailed off and looked at Pain for an answer.

"Yes, there is a spy here at your school." It was so quiet that you would have been able to hear a pen drop.

"So what do we do then?" Yuki asked feeling panic at the very thought of being one of Orochimaru's targets.

"There's nothing we can do yet, just hold tight and we'll let you know when we have a plan." Pain nodded at him a final time before leaving with the rest of his party.

Yuki just looked up at the ceiling for hours thinking about what Pain had told him. He sighed when he saw it was dark out and he felt exhausted. He decided he wouldn't worry about this today and instead closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He was awoken again by the sun in his eyes and the sounds of chirping birds sometime the next morning. He put his arm over his face and groaned glaring behind his hand at the audacity of the sun for interrupting his sleep.

He sighed, decided that the sun wasn't just going to die on him and sat up in his bed. He didn't feel the blinding pain in his stomach like before so he took this as a sign of getting better. He sat there for about twenty minutes before Madam Pomfrey came in to tell him he was healed enough to leave.

He changed back into his uniform before leaving the hospital wing. He was walking down the halls when he literally bumped into Yuri's friend Draco. The blond boy turned around, glared, and told him to watch where he was going.

"Sorry about that Malfoy, I was just looking for Michel." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"No problem, Shion, just don't be such a klutz anymore." Draco laughed at the look on his face.

"Never mind, is your sister up yet? She's been asleep for so long now that I'm beginning to wonder if she's dead."

"No, she's still asleep, sorry Malfoy." Yuki said deciding to ignore the tasteless joke. "They don't think she'll be awake for at least another week."

Draco sighed and told him that he got a letter from his father about their family looking indigent.

"Why did you tell me your parents were dead?" Yuki's face was no longer smiling and was the emotionless mask he wore in front of people he didn't trust.

"It was a security measure, we didn't know you and you knew too much for your own good. Don't pry into it anymore, just leave it alone." Yuki walked away not giving the boy a second glance.

'I hate it when people pry like that.' He thought to himself with a sigh.

He walked back to his dorms not meeting up with anyone else, sadly that included his friend. When he closed the door to his blue room he saw no one was there with him at the moment. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out something Itachi had given him on his seventh birthday. He smiled at the small charm in his hands; it was just something Itachi had carved out of a piece of wood. Yuki wasn't sure what it was supposed to be because of how crudely cut it was yet it still meant more to him then any possession he had.

He felt a rare moment of peace with the thing in his hand. Itachi always managed to make their lives as easy as they could be. He worried about them and treated them like they were his family. He put the charm around his neck and covered it with his shirt. He climbed into his bed when he noticed how tired he was.

'No wonder' he thought when he caught sight of the clock of the wall. 'It's almost two in the morning.' He fell into a wonderful, dreamless sleep that night.

He woke up feeling refreshed and he jumped out of bed and saw that his dorm mates had left without him. It didn't bother him much, not feeling fondness towards any of them, so he didn't expect them to have any for him. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his uniform, slipping it on with tired eyes.

He walked down to his first class that happened to be potions class, with that slimy dungeon snake, Snape. Just the thought of the man made Yuki shiver with contempt. The potions master seemed to have an unspoken, instant, hatred for both him and his sister. This made Yuki stop and think, maybe Snape was the spy for Orochimaru. It would explain how he was slipped something without his knowing. Only another ninja would have been able to do something like that. Not to mention Snape was well taught about poisons. He decided he would tell Itachi about it the next time he got the chance, but in the meantime he would have to watch this man's every move.

He thought about this all the way to the dungeon and through most of the class. He would have kept thinking on it had it not been for the fact that Snape was now breathing down his neck. He shot the professor a dirty look for distracting him from his thoughts.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, can you read."

The stab at his intelligence almost made him punch the man across the room.

"It's Shion, and I can read thank you very much!" He snapped at him with an icy tone.

"Well then, Shion, will you please read the directions to the potion we are making?" Yuki looked at the board and began to read.

"Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar. Crush into a fine powder using the pestle. Add 4 measures of the crushed….ohhhhh."

The poor boy felt so stupid that he forgot to add the ingredient, and that it was SNAPE of all people who called him on it.

"So, Potter, what did you do wrong?" The man whispered dangerously into his ear, purposely using the name he didn't want.

Yuki mumbled it under his breath.

"I'm sorry; I don't think we caught that, could you repeat that, Potter?" The man said with a nasty sneer.

"I said I didn't read it." The boy spat back at the old bat.

"Well then, it seems as if fame isn't everything. Potter next time I see you, you better know how to read the directions."

Yuki was absolutely horrified at the embarrassment he had suffered in the class room that day. He didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the school day, not even his best friend. He was sitting in the hall way when it happened. Three Gryffindors came up to him and decided they wanted to have a bit of fun.

"So, Potter, it looks like you have a little trouble, you know, thinking!" The red headed one, that they had met on the train, said laughing at him.

"Go away you sniveling fool, I have no time to deal with the likes of you!" He yelled, standing up and losing any control he had.

"Awww, what's wong? Did I hurt your feelings?" The stupid boy asked mockingly. The fight got out of hand and Yuki almost pounded the boys face in if it wasn't for Draco.

"Come on, leave him alone, what did he do that warranted a full mob on him?" The young aristocrat asked as he stood in front of him.

"Get lost Malfoy, nobody cares what you have to say about any of this." The red headed boys friends nodded and laughed at him.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes and grabbed Yuki's hand.

"Come on, we shouldn't be talking to the likes of them. Filthy mudblood and blood traitors, they aren't worth our time."

Yuki had a new respect for the boy that pulled him away from the fray of war. He was about to offer Malfoy a thank you but one of the boys, Ron, he finally remembered his name was pulled out his wand and hit Draco in the back with a curse. The blond boy let out a cry of shock before falling to the ground, unconscious. Yuki grabbed the boy and laid him on the ground more gently, so he didn't damage his head. He turned around to the three boys and punched Ron in the face, sending him flying across the hall then hitting the wall.

He went over to Malfoy and picked him up, slinging one of his arms around his neck. He turned towards the boys who were trying to help their leader up and glared at them. With out words he left the horrified boys alone and walked to the hospital. He put Draco in the bed next to Yuri's and left him to get the medic. The woman was in a frenzied panic when he told her what happened. She checked all of Draco's vital signs and sighed telling him Draco would be fine.

About half an hour later Draco woke up with a groan.

"Look who finally decided to grace me with his presence!" Yuki said laughing at the boy's tired face.

The spent about ten minutes talking smack about the weasel and his friends, when the door opened and a man with long blond hair strode into the room along with a woman who also had blond hair but had different eyes and face structure. Yuki could tell they were Draco's mother and father. He bowed respectfully to them as they hurried to Draco's bed side.

"Who did this, son?" The man demanded with anger in his voice.

"It was the youngest Weasley boy and his friends." Draco said putting his head between his hands. "He attacked me from behind when Yuki and I were walking away from him, like the cowered he is!"

Draco ranted on to the man. "But then I remember that Yuki punched him into the wall, and then everything went black."

The woman turned towards him and smiled. "Thank you so much for helping my son."

He bowed to her again, and then lifted his head with a smile. "It was nothing my lady, Draco was the one who helped me first, what kind of human being would I be if I did not help my friend after he did something like that for me?"

Draco looked at him with a smile. "So we're friends now, then Shion?"

Yuki nodded at the boy. "Yes, you were my friend the moment you risked yourself to help me."

The two adults were smiling at the two of them when the door opened again.

Ron Weasley was being dragged in by his friends and was being followed by his head of house and the headmaster. His friends put him on a bed and then one of them walked over to Draco and right in front of his parents punched him in the face. Draco's mother screamed and his father drew his wand out of his cane. Yuki grabbed the boy's arm and twisted it so the boy was on the ground.

"Are you not going to do something about this Dumbledore!?" Draco's father yelled at the old man.

"Well it was provoked, so there is nothing I can do other then a few nights of detention." The man said with fake sympathy.

"Well then I will do something about it." Yuki said as he twisted the boys arm further and broke it. The boy let out a cry of pain and fell the floor. He addressed the room with a cold glare.

"Allow me to impress upon you the severe mistake you three have made. From the beginning of the year my conduct has been largely benign. And yet, without provocation, you have severed our détente and forced me to unleash upon you the vengeful flames of a thousand suns. You shall curse your mothers for the day of your birth. So, go now, go, and begin your life of fear, knowing that when you least expect it, the looming sword of Damocles will crash down upon you, cleaving you in twain and as you gaze upon the smoking wreckage that was once your life, you will regret the day you crossed my path."

He grabbed the boy he had pinned on the ground and threw him across the room. "Now Mr. Potter, surly you didn't have to go this far!" Dumbledore said shocked at the young child before him.

Yuki's eye twitched as he glared at the man, and in a low clod voice he snarled.

"My name is not Harry Potter any more, I am Yuki Shion. Harry Potter died that night ten years ago. If you, or any one for that matter, call me that name again you will be in this wing for the rest of the year!"

Once he finished his angry declaration he grabbed Draco by the hand and dragged him out of the ward, and up into the Ravenclaw tower with Draco's parents following behind them. He told them to sit in a chair and wait for him to come back and they did what he asked.

He came back five minutes later with a box in hand, that was filled with medical supplies. He started to clean the blood off of Draco's nose and face the put a bandage on the cut he had on his cheek.

"There, you should be fine now!" He smiled at his friend who hadn't said a word.

"Hey, thanks Yuki, I appreciate it a lot." Draco said smiling at him.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Yuki said with his own smile. The two adult Malfoy's also thanked the boy. They told him that they were going to have a discussion with the old man and that they had to leave. Draco said goodbye to his mother and father with a happy face.

"You can stay here if you don't want to walk all the way to the Slytherin common room." Yuki offered his friend as he put his medical supplies back into the little box. Draco accepted the kind offer with a nervous laugh.

When the boys were getting ready for bed the three other Ravenclaws were giving him and Draco glares.

"And what may I ask, seems to be the issue?" Yuki finally snapped after the whisperers had gotten loud enough.

"You let an outsider, a Slytherin no less, into our room. What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Yuki decided he wouldn't dignify that with a response and instead just put his covers and a pillow on the one side of the bed and let Draco have the other side. They fell asleep like that and a very beautiful friendship was born, all annoyance forgotten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, now that I'm not sick anymore I can write **

The next morning Draco sat with Michael and Yuki at the Ravenclaw table. Most of the even minded Ravenclaws didn't pay him any mind, but the younger ones refused to even look at the three of them.

"Just ignore them, Malfoy, I do all the time." Michael told him with a smile as he bit into his toast with closed eyes.

After about a half an hour the post arrived with the owls that swooped around the room. A newspaper was dropped onto the older boys head and he wasn't able to catch it on the account that he wasn't paying any attention. Yuki and Draco laughed at his indignant face. "That's what you get for not paying attention.

" Yuki said laughing at the boy, taking the newspaper from him, his laughter dieing immediately.

The two other boys looked at him with raised eye brows.

"What's wrong Yuki? You have that look you get when someone is beating you in chess." Michael asked with his mouth still full.

"Someone broke into Gringotts." He told them as he looked at the moving pictures of goblins scurrying around a vault.

Draco and Michael looked at him in shock like he had expected them too.

"But that's impossible! Gringotts is a fortress; no one could brake into it!" Draco told him shaking his head.

Yuki opened the newspaper and read the article to them.

"Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark Witches or Wizards unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

'But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.'"

There was whispering all over the hall about it and they finally believed him.

"What do you think was in that vault?" Asked Draco as he snatched the paper from Yuki's hands reading the article for himself.

"What ever it was is being kept in this school." Yuki told them as he crossed his arms and leaned him head against the table.

"How do you know Yuki, were you there when they emptied it?" Michael asked with a roll of his eyes.

*Flashback*

The two 11 year olds walked in the wizarding bank with Deidara and looked at the extravagant building. They stood behind a very large man with a long beard who was whispering with the goblin behind the counter.

"I'm here to collect that package in vault you know what." The man whispered to him making the three ninja listen more closely.

"Alright, we'll have Mr. Doyoureadthese take you down with him." The large man and the other goblin left letting the three get their money.

*End of Flashback*

"That, Michael, is how I know that what ever was in that vault is now in this school." Yuki told them and he started to load up his plate with eggs and anything else he could get his hands on.

After that they fell into a silence where they just ate their food and left each others to their thoughts.

-After classes-

The three boys were sitting under the tree next to the black lake when they saw some fourth year boys picking on a girl with light blond hair. She was oddly unfazed by the treatment and instead focused on her book and just giggled like it was a game. The stupid over sized bullies got mad and ripped the book from her hands and threw it in the black lake. She stood up and simply went to go and fish it out of the pond.

They saw her lips move and she smiled at them then walked away, not even looking back at them. The three boys laughed at the infuriated Gryffindorks who called the poor girl all sorts of names but she still ignored them and decided that she would much rather enjoy sitting under a tree far away from them. She took her book back out and dried it off with a simple charm, then went back to reading it upside down.

The three boys looked at each other, smirking at the strange girl actions. The three stood up and sat next to her, but she didn't even look at them.

"So we saw you handled those Gryffindors that was brave of you." Michael said as he sat cross legged in front of her.

She finally seemed to take notice of them and put her book away.

"It wasn't brave at all; it's something anyone can do when they try hard enough."

She started to pick the grass around her and make a pile of it. For the rest of the day they chatted with Luna and she soon became a friend, a strange friend, but a friend none the less.

**(A/N: I know Luna is supposed to be a year behind harry but I really wanted her to be in my story so if you could ignore that fact I would really appreciate it!)**

It was Halloween night that night and the four kids were all sitting at the Ravenclaw table again. None of the other Ravenclaws even batted an eyelash at Draco this time, used to the blond boy's presence. Dumbledore gave his speech and they were able to eat to their heart's content.

"So, what did you do today Luna?" Yuki asked her trying to start a conversation with their new found friend.

"Oh nothing of importance, I went and did my classes and my homework, and you already know I went to visit Yuri." She told him with the ever present smile on her face.

Yuki smiled back at her and offered her a candy apple; she accepted and ate it happily.

"So did you hear about what happened between Granger and Weasly?" Draco asked them all with a smirk.

The three Ravenclaws all shook their heads and told him to explain.

"Well apparently Granger was correcting Weasel when he was messing up the spell they were doing in class so he started ranting something about 'no wonder she doesn't have any friends.' She heard them and she's been in the girls bathroom all day, crying."

Draco seemed all to pleased with this fact and that made Yuki frown a bit.

"Why are you so happy about that Draco?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly at the blond boy.

"Because she's a snobby know it all who thinks just because she read a few books she knows everything about the wizarding world." Draco snapped at him with his own glare.

"That's why Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to come to Hogwarts because if they keep changing things then they'll destroy all of the old traditions." Yuki couldn't help but agree, if only a little, with the blond boy.

As they sat in silence the door to the hall burst open and the DADA teacher started running into the room in a blind panic.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" He paused for a bit to get his breath. "Just thought you'd want to know." The professor collapsed and there were a few seconds of absolute silence, before utter panic filled the room.

**I'm just going to leave it at that for now. Well I want to say how much I appreciate you all, is my bribing working? Please review, it makes me happy! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I had to take some very important tests but now they're over, and I can write again.**

Yuki and Michael sat around a fire waiting for the teachers to come and tell them that everything was going to be okay.

"Wait, Yuki, what about your sister?" Michael asked and stood up off the couch.

"Don't worry about it, they have the doors all sealed off, she'll be fine." Yuki continued to read the scroll that Pain had given to him on his 11th birthday. He did the hand signs slowly to get used to the new jutsu that he was trying to learn on his own.

He hadn't written to Itachi in a while, and he had so many things to tell his honorary brother.

"Luna, do you have a quill and some parchment that I could barrow?" He asked the girl who was playing with something called a Rubik's Cube across from him on another one of the chairs. She nodded and pointed to her bag not looking up from her game.

He took one of the rolls of parchment and a quill with an ink well.

"I'll compensate you whenever I get the chance." He told her but it seemed as if she wasn't paying any attention to him. He shrugged as he sat down at a table in a corner of the room that was unoccupied.

Itachi,

It's been a long time since I last wrote to you. How are things back home? Is Hidan still, well Hidan? I hope everything is okay with you. Hey me and that kid Draco became good friends along with a girl named Luna. Also Yuri still hadn't woken up but the medic said she would soon.

Hay there's something important I need to ask you. Was Severus Snape ever a spy for Orochimaru? He seems so hateful towards Yuri and I. I just need to know if there is anything you know.

See you soon

~Yuki

He folded it up and tied it up with the ribbon he used for his hair. His long black hair fell in his face and he brushed it away with and angry look on his face.

"I need to cut this as soon as I can." He held a long piece in his hand and sighed. He let it get way to out of control for his liking.

He walked back to his room and told the owl that tended to hang out near Ravenclaw tower to take the letter to Itachi.

He was a small male western screech owl. He can be a bit grumpy, is a bit noisy, and is extremely cautious making him perfect for the job. His feathers were the same as the trees in the forests around the base.

He smiled as the owl flew away into the night before frowning again when some of his long hair fell in his face once again. He reached into his black sock and pulled out the small knife he kept with him at all times. He sat in front of the mirror and flipped the blade up and began to cut. He knew Konan was going to be angry at him for doing this.

'You should never cut your hair unless someone teaches you first' she had always told him while she trimmed it a small bit. It took him an hour at the most, and he was rather impressed with his job. His once straight, long hair was now short, wild, and untamable. He smiled as he placed the knife back in his sock and messed around with it running his hands through it. It was very uneven, with some parts longer than other, and it was just perfect for him.

He walked back down to sit with his friends with a smirk on his face.

"Wow, that's um, a different look for you." Michael said looking at him with a dropped jaw as Luna stood by and smiled at him.

"I think it looks very nice Yuki, you should keep it like that." He nodded to her in thanks and sat down at his arm chair by the fire. He felt so relaxed, even if the day had been rather hectic. He yawned and stretched out his limbs before dropping them again.

"Maybe I should go to sleep?" His friends nodded and he left to go back upstairs.

The hair was still all over the floor so he swept it up with heavy eyes before he walked over to his bed, and fell into blissful sleep.

He awoke the next morning very early in a blinded pain. It felt as if his body had been lit on fire, he ever checked to see if that was the case. However it was not, he felt his spine twisting with his body on the floor as he screamed in bitter agony. He clawed at his face with his finger nails until he felt blood running down his chin.

Then it was over, he lay on the floor gasping for breath, clutching his chest and letting tears leak out of his eyes. He stood up with unsteady legs and grabbed onto the table next to his bed. He hobbled back over to the mirror and pulled up his shirt and let out a loud gasp. He had many scars all over his body but he didn't remember a scar in the shape of a snake ever being on his body.

He backed up against the wall with a shout of surprise and fell down, tripping over something like a shoe.

The boy who looked back at him looked nothing like the boy he was only hours ago. His calm, cool, and collected demeanor had changed considerably. Now he looked wild, panicked, and afraid even. He took several deep breaths and tried to stand again, never taking his eyes off the mirror. He fell several times before he was able to truly stand on his own. He tried his best to fall back asleep, but it seemed as if sleep was visiting someone else at the moment because he got none.

It was a Saturday so he was allowed to wonder the halls. He skipped breakfast and just tried to keep his thoughts straight. He spent the rest of his day avoiding the teachers, students, and ghosts that wondered around Hogwarts. He needed to be alone for awhile, to think over his next move.


End file.
